Un regalo de los dioses
by marizu194
Summary: Atencion contiene Slash, yaoi, Boy X Boy Todo tiene solucion menos la muerte, el dolor provocado es de los mas dificiles de ando se pierde a alguien es imposible rcy sera capaz de superar este dolor o tendra que vivir con el o talvez tenga otra opcion , un regalo dado por los dioses.Hagamos feliz a Percy! Las parejas tentativas Nico X Percy y Jason X Percy
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, si hay algun lector de Maldicion imperdonable jejeje de verdad lamento el empezar una nueva historia, pero esto empezó como la continuación de Maldicion y ammmm no se como surgio esto salio solo, será que quería ver sufrir a alguien aunque fuera por un momento, y si no pues bienvenido a mi nuevo fic, como me avente los libro de Percy en 2 semanas creo que no he logrado sacármelo de la cabeza y mas por mi amor por Nico jejeje, espero y disfruten de esta nueva y loca idea.

Una herida de guerra

La guerra contra Gea había terminado, de nuevo los semidioses habían sido los héroes, pero lejos de estar festejando por la nueva victoria, todos se encontraban callados alrededor de dos figuras, una sostenía fuertemente a la otra sin moverse si quiera, la escena era triste nadie podía aguantar el ponerse a llorar al ver la imagen, todos sabían que en la guerra había bajas, pero sin lugar a dudas esta era una de las más dolorosas, la perdida de Annabeth Chase no porque fuera mejor que cualquier otro semidiós pero sin lugar a dudas era una semidiosa que destacaba, líder de su caballa, los cuales solo lloraban en silencio por la pérdida de su hermana, admirada por las demás cabañas, incluso por la de Ares, siempre apoyaba a quien se lo pidiera, inteligente sin lugar a dudas, un poco creída pero nada que no pudiera soportarse, había logrado la unión de los dos campamentos al arriesgarse a encontrar la Atenea Parthenos , era una semidiosa estupenda, a todos les dolía, era una gran amiga, todos lloraban y más al ver el dolor en la rostro de uno de los semidioses más queridos por todos, el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Percy Jackson rompía el corazón de cualquiera que lo viera; se veía destrozado, roto, era un cuerpo vacío se veía en sus ojos, sus hermosos y siempre alegres ojos verdes ahora solo demostraban un profundo vacío.

A todos les dolía verlo asi, nunca se imaginaron ver a ese joven de esa manera después de todo siempre era de los que tenían una sonrisa en la cara, todos estaban acostumbrados a que hasta en los peores momentos saliera con un comentario que hiciera reír, siempre sorprendía con sus comentarios burlones y sarcásticos en frente de cualquier monstruo, gigante, titán o dios, demostraba su valentía para animar a los otros aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando, siempre sacaba las cosas positivas cual fuera la circunstancia , más sin embargo al verlo destruido sentían que aunque Gea hubiera perdido había conseguido lo que quería, quebrar el espíritu del semidiós más querido y admirado por todos.

No lloraba solo sostenía el cuerpo de su amada con ternura, nadie se atrevía a acercársele sabían que el joven no dejaría que lo separaran, era un momento difícil para todos, pero sabían que dejarlo ahí sería peligroso para él, tenía una herida de la que salía sangre en abundancia y si no era atendido sería realmente serio, los de la cabaña de Apolo se encontraban listos para atender al joven, pero este no se separaba del cuerpo sin vida de la hija de Atenea.

Hasta que paso lo que todos imaginaban Percy perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre, aferrado al cuerpo de Annabeth y con una lagrima traicionera cruzando su rostro demostrando todo el dolor que sentía el príncipe del mar.

El siguiente capitulo ya no será tan depresivo de verdad no me gusta ver a mis personajes tristes pero que se le va a hacer quería algo deprimente jajajaj, aclaro no odio a Annabeth de hecho es uno de mi personajes favorito y no encontraba la manera de quitarla de en medio jejeje eso sono feo pero bueno y fue la única manera que se me ocurrio.


	2. El regalo

Antes que nada las edades quedaran de la siguiente manera a Percy lo dejare en 17 años nunca especifican las edades en la casa de Hades pero pues todo ocurre a partir de los 16 años que cumplió Percy y como todo ocurre muy rápido prácticamente Percy se perdió por 2 meses sus misiones tenían límite de tiempo de menos de 1 mes y todo ocurre con relativa velocidad asi que yo considero que si tiene 17 si me equivoco alguien dígame jejejeje, ammm Nico pues se supone que Percy le gana con 4 años pero diré que tiene 14 jajajaja para no hacerlo tan niño jajajaja cosa de meses digamos que los cumplió en el Tártaro jajajaja y Jason pues según ha esto Thalia le gana con 7 años más o menos pero en otras páginas dice que solo con 4 asi que ya no sé pero para mí lo dejare con 5 para que asi le gane con un año a Percy muajajaja.

En resumen las edades quedaron a mi conveniencia jajajaja por lo tanto quedan asi:

Percy 17

Nico 14

Jason 18

Hasta que paso lo que todos imaginaban Percy perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre, aferrado al cuerpo de Annabeth y con una lagrima traicionera cruzando su rostro demostrando todo el dolor que sentía el príncipe del mar.

Los de la cabaña de Apolo actuaron rápido, corrieron a por el héroe caído pero antes de llegar un resplandor hizo que todos cerraran por unos momentos los ojos hasta que se dejó de ver a través de los parpados la molesta luz, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron una escena que nunca nadie se había imaginado, un dios cargaba a Percy con total ternura, era alto, bronceado, cabello negro y ojos verdes como el mar y todos los supieron Poseidón traía en sus brazos a su hijo y lo miraba con una combinación de orgullo, ternura y tristeza.

El cuerpo de Annabeth había desaparecido y nadie sabía que había sido de él, Poseidón solo les dirigió una mirada como agradecimiento mientras de sus manos empezaba a surgir como cascadas agua que formaba una burbuja alrededor de Percy, todos sabían que el agua y más la salada era de ayuda para el semidiós, al ver a Percy tan calmado y rodeado de su elemento le daba un toque celestial, cualquiera pensaría que era hijo de Afrodita por la belleza de sus facciones tranquilas era un verdadero príncipe, era el príncipe del mar, era imposible no admirar la bella imagen que ofrecían Poseidón cargando a su hijo con total calma y amor y Percy tranquilamente dormido, no se veían ya muestras de las heridas ni física ni emocionales y eso a todos les aliviaba pero antes de que alguien reaccionara por otro resplandor de luz Poseidón y Percy desaparecieron.

Todos se preguntaban si se lo había llevado a su palacio en el océano, solo dos semidioses supieron a donde se dirigían y por sus propios medios se dirigieron a ese lugar no estaban dispuestos a dejar al semidiós solo.

Cuando llegaron al Monte Olimpo, Jason y Nico lo primero que hicieron fue buscar con la mirada a Percy, se encontraba recostado en una linda cama a la mitad de la sala de los tronos de los dioses, a su lado se encontraba Apolo curando las pocas heridas que el mar no había curado, los demás Dioses hasta Poseidón se encontraban observando sentados en sus tronos, todos estaban presentes y todos prestaban suma atención a los cuidados de Apolo. El hijo de Poseidón tenia puestas ropas nuevas una túnica griega azul y no se veía rastros de la suciedad de su batalla, si antes se veía realmente hermoso ahora Nico y Jason no tenían palabras para describirlo.

-Porque se esconden Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace- la voz de Zeus hablándoles por sus nombres los hizo salir de su escondite y presentarse a todos los dioses.

Nadie se mostraba sorprendido de la presencia de los dos semidioses las reacciones mostraban desde indiferencia como era Hera, Hécate, Artemisa, Apolo que todavía estaba ocupado, orgullo por parte de Zeus y Hades, la cara de Poseidón no supieron descifrarla tenía una ceja alzada y se leían varias preguntas en su mirada y Afrodita los veía con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lamentamos irrumpir en la sala de tronos asi padre, pero estábamos preocupados- la seriedad de Jason junto a su aspecto salvaje luego de la batalla daban a entender a los dioses porque había sido pretor del campamento romano.

-Queríamos saber que iban a hacer con Percy- nadie se esperaba que Nico hablara era sabido que era igual a su padre, eso solo les demostraba la preocupación del menor por el hijo de Poseidón.

-No debieron irrumpir asi, pero los entendemos están preocupados por su "amigo" – el leve cambio en la voz de Zeus causo una pequeña risa en Afrodita y que ahora Poseidón frunciera el ceño.

-Pero pequeños esa no es forma de estar en el Olimpo les daré una mano para que vean- la bella Afrodita trono los dedos y bajo una extraña sensación Nico y Jason se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban limpios y con túnicas griegas, Jason de blanco y Nico de negro, los dos se veían realmente bien eran totalmente diferentes, Jason era un poco más alto que Nico, este con sus 14 años era un joven alto ya había arrebasado por poco a Percy lo cual enfadaba a este último, los dos con cuerpos de infarto debido a las múltiples batallas y entrenamientos al contrario que Percy ya que aunque este los superaba con su técnica en la espada tenía una complexión más esbelta, más pequeña debido a su amor al mar y a nadar había ganado un complexión atlética , Jason con sus rubios cabellos y Nico con su cabello azabache, El hijo de Zeus con un bronceado envidiable y el de Hades de tez blanca hasta los ojos se mostraban totalmente diferentes mientras que los azules reflejaban las emociones del semidiós romano, el semidiós griego tenía unos misteriosos ojos negros.

Pero un sonido emitido por el semidiós inconsciente hizo que todos regresaran su atención a él, empezaba a moverse intranquilo lo cual solo significaba que ya iba a despertar, Apolo ya se había ido a su trono, su paciente ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas. Luego de algunos momentos todos observaron cómo se empezaban a abrir sus ojos, demostrando unos hermosos ojos verdes que en ese momento se veían desorientados.

-Annabeth?- la primera palabra del joven les dejo a todos un amargo sabor de boca, aunque nunca mostraran interés por los semidioses era doloroso ver como morían y más una semidiosa que estaba involucrada en el Olimpo habían convivido con ella mientras ejercía de arquitecto.

-Lo lamentamos hijo no pudimos hacer nada por ella- Poseidón consideraba que era su deber informar a su hijo y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada se dirigió a la cama y abrazo a su hijo el cual tardo unos momento es entender lo que significaba, una vez comprendido se aferró a su padre y comenzó a llorar, una imagen que rompía el corazón de dos semidioses presentes.

-No llores Perseus a mi hija no le gustaría verte tan destrozado- Percy se sorprendió hasta donde sabia no era el semidiós favorito de Atenea y que esta lo consolara ayudaba un poquito a su roto corazón.

-yo… yo no supe como pude perderla, sobrevivimos a Cronos, a gigantes, titanes y hasta al tártaro y al último de todos modos la perdí…- el sentimiento de tristeza en esas palabras afectaba a todos en menor o mayor proporción.

-Era su destino Perseus asi como tú tienes el tuyo- Zeus podía sonar insensible pero él lo único que quería era dar un poco de paz al semidiós que aunque no lo quisiera admitir el Olimpo le debía mucho.

-Yo no puedo seguir viviendo si ella ya no está aquí- la desesperación en la voz del joven hizo notar a todos que hablaba enserio.

-No digas eso Percy, Annabeth no te lo hubiera perdonado- ahora Jason hablaba sin moverse de su lugar ganando una mirada triste de Percy

-Y que si no me lo perdona ella ahora no está aquí- las palabras del semidiós hacían que todos se dieran cuenta que nunca podría superar su perdida.

-Perseus, pequeño yo sé lo que sientes el amor duele, pero no puedes derrumbarte no estarías honrando la muerte de tu querida- el que ahora abrazaba a Percy para sorpresa de todos era Eros, estaba en su forma más compasiva.

-El llanto de Percy comenzó de nuevo con renovadas energías.

-Hijo de Poseidón tenemos un regalo para ti- No era que Hades fuera inhumano o no tuviera sentimientos pero no soportaba ver como a su hijo se le rompía el corazón con cada lagrima del príncipe del mar.

Los ojos llorosos de Percy prestaron atención a esas palabras, todos podían ver un leve rastro de esperanza en ellos.

-Queremos que puedas tener una vida normal y disfrutes de lo mismo que jóvenes de tu edad, queremos regresarte todos los momentos que te fueron robados- comento Hécate.

-Me regresaran a Annabeth – pregunto esperanzado

-No podemos hacer eso, las puertas de la muerte están cerradas y no se permite el paso de nadie- Percy quería gritarle a Hades que entonces porque Hazel seguía con vida pero a pesar de su dolor su lealtad a sus amigos no le permitía lastimarlos.

-Entonces no quiero nada, déjenme morir- comento mirando las sabanas de la cama.

Lo siguiente que pasó nadie se lo esperaba, Atenea con su forma humana había aparecido ante Percy y le había dado una bofetada, tenía una lágrima traicionera en su mejilla.

-no seas egoísta mi hija no se sacrificó por ti para que le pagues de esta manera, destruyéndote, no queriendo seguir adelante ahora entiendo su decisión- comento con amargura-

-¿Cuál decisión?- lo último había dejado a los tres semidioses confusos, y el que había preguntado para sorpresa de todos fue Nico.

-Veras hijo, Annabeth no se quedó en los campos Elíseos ni siquiera decidió ir a la isla de los bienaventurados cuando le dimos la entrada directa, dijo que quería rencarnar- comento Hades evitando ver a Percy

-Eso no es todo verdad- Jason no había pasado por alto la evasiva del dios del inframundo.

-Mi hija solo pidió que la dejáramos reencarnar en el mismo lugar que Luke, para que pudieran encontrarse- comento Atenea con la mirada baja sabía que eso era lo único que faltaba para terminar de romper el corazón de por si destrozado de Percy

Todos miraron como Percy se quedaba en shock no podía creerlo Annabeth había elegido a Luke en la muerte.

-No te confundas pequeño, ella te amaba más que a nadie, pero te conocía y sabía que si ella no te dejaba y seguía adelante tu no lo harías y serias infeliz- la sonrisa de Afrodita era diferente a cualquiera que le hubiera visto era de comprensión y ternura.

-Es por eso Percy que queremos que sigas adelante, por eso acepta nuestro regalo- le sonrió Apolo.

-De que se trata- todos supieron que la pregunta era más por inercia que por interés.

-TE devolveremos tu infancia y adolescencia, te devolveremos a la edad de 13 años, sin recuerdos solo con tus habilidades sería peligroso quitarte estas debido a que los monstruos buscaran venganza, pero no recordaras nada, todos sabrán lo que hiciste, todos te reconocerán pero te dejaran vivir feliz, te querrán como a su héroe y por eso mismo te dejaran disfrutar de tu nueva oportunidad- Percy no sabía si podía considerar eso un regalo una vez había perdido sus recuerdo y no le había parecido lindo

-No será lo mismo Perseus Jackson, esta vez recordaras todos hasta los 13 omitiendo algunas cosas, será un niño de nuevo justo como cuando Grover te encontró- la intervención de Hera no era esperada por nadie pero siendo que ella había sido de las principales involucradas en el destino de Percy era obvio que se sintiera un poco responsable .

-Yo no sé, no sé qué decir- la confusión de Percy era comprendida por todos.

-Hazlo Percy, Annabeth hubiera querido que tuvieras una nueva vida y siempre contaras con todos nosotros - la mano de Nico en su hombro le dio un poco de esperanza en una nueva oportunidad, una donde no tuviera tantos problemas y dolor.

Con un leve cabeceo Percy acepto su regalo y asi una luz blanca muy agradable lo envolvió todos los dioses estaban cooperando, era necesario llevar a cabo mucho cambios pero para ellos nada era imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Me llamo Perseus Jackson pero todos me dice Percy, tengo 13 años y tengo una vida relativamente normal, mi madre me crio con ayuda de mi padrastro Paul es un buen tipo me da mi espacio y apoya a mi madre, también platica conmigo y no me hecha la culpa de todo como las demás personas, soy una persona tranquila aunque los profesores y la mayoría de los adultos opinen lo contrario, la mayoría de los problemas en los que me veo envuelto lo juro no son mi culpa, es como si todas las cosas extrañas y los problemas me siguieran solamente a mí, después de que me expulsaran de tres escuelas diferentes ya no me quedaban más opciones que estudiar donde trabajaba Paul lo había estado evitando desde que tengo memoria, no quería entrar a donde el trabajaba me daba miedo quedarle mal porque sabia que irremediblemente algo malo iba a pasar.

Percy se encontraba nervioso y su mama lo sabia desde que había ido a dejarlo a la escuela donde trabajaba su esposo, sabia que el miedo de su hijo era a descepcionarlos, pero ella lo entendia era la segunda vez que lo vivía después de todo, agradecia infinitamente a los dioses la oportunidad que le daban a Percy de crear mejores memorias, pero como veía todo volvia a ser similar, solo esperaba que no surgiera ninguna nueva profecía, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba y sospechaba que era cosa de Afrodita, su hijo nunca había sido feo con sus hermosos ojos verdes que le recordaban a Poseidon y a la vez le remontaban al mar, un mar tranquilo y jugueton, sus rasgos eran totalmente similares a Poseidon era guapo sin lugar a dudas, pero por algún motivo que volvia repetir sospechaba que era cosa de Afrodita su hijo ahora era muy lindo, y si decía lindo no guapo, tenia unos rasgos mas finos aunque seguía pareciéndose a Poseidon , sus ojos eran un poco mas brillantes (si es que eso era posible) su estatura seguía siendo baja y que decir de su figura era delicada, tenia la figura de un nadador, piernas que a su corta edad ya estaban formadas, pero eso no le quitaba la delicadeza de su figura, le preocuba de sobre manera que algún alumno mayor quisiera pasarse de listo y esto se lo había hecho a saber a Paul.

-Bye madre, te quiero- estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela.

-Bye amor cuídate, ten te prepare unos panecillos- la sonrisa de Percy la saco de todos sus preocupaciones, le dio un beso en la frente al entregarle los panecillos y partio.

Percy camino lentamente rumbo a su nueva escuela ya no estaba tan nervioso había decididio que daría lo mejor de si para evitar crearle conflictos a su padrastro evitaria a toda costa los problemas, de ser necesario no se moveria, esas eran sus intensiones pero como siempre no todo salia como el queria.

Iba distraido tratando de leer donde seria su nuevo salon trabajo que ocupaba toda su atencion debido a su dislexia,caminaba tan distraido que no se fijo en la figura mayor que estaba delante ocasionando que chocara e irremediablemente cayera de lleno en el suelo y llamara la atencion del otro alumno el cual volteo al sentir el golpe.

-perdon trataba de encontrar mi salon e iba distraido- se disculpo percy desde el suelo tratando de apoyarse en algo para levantarse,cuando de repente sintio que lo jalaban poniendolo de pie y en seguida era empujado contra la pared, genial de todas las personas con las que pudo chocar tenia que haber sido el bravucon de la escuela, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, de alguna manera sabia como soltarse, pero como habia dicho evitaria cualquier problema aun si esto significaba quedar como victima y resibir el golpe, pero nunca espero lo que siguio.

El bravucon como habia decidido ponerle aplasto su cuerpo con el suyo propio y se acerco a el de una manera donde invadia su espacio personal.

-me has lastimado niño lindo, ahora como planeas recompensarme- cada palabra iba con un tono que percy no supo reconocer no era odio, burla ni sarcasmo

- dudo que con tu cuerpo de simio lograra siquiera hacerte cosquillas, pero felicidades eres capaz de armar una oracion tu solito tu madre ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti- percy sabia que no debia de insultar a su atacante pero era inevitable para el ser sarcastico y mas cuando el no habia hecho nada malo.

-maldito mocoso, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, seria una lastima pegarle a tu linda carita de niña me la pagaras de una manera mas satisfactoria- la sonrisa de lado hizo que a PErcy le dieran escalofrios no por que le diera miedo porque por alguna misteriosa razon sabia que movimientos tenia que hacer para safarse si no porque no sabia cuales eran las intensiones de su atacante y ahora notaba que el pasillo ya estaba vacio, seguramente las clases ya habian empezado.

-que quieres decir con eso- su voz tembro por un momento

-o de verdad no sabes pequeño, bueno como alumno mayor tengo que enseñarte- el menor sintio como el bravucon empezaba a meter su mano por su playera y eso le dio miedo, cuando apenas iba a reaccionar y golpear a su atacante, lamentaba no mantener su promesa de no causarle problemas a Paul pero de verdad la situación lo estaba asustando nunca nadie había tratado de tocarlo y eso le daba miedo, apenas iba a golpear a su atacante cuando sentía como este era bruscamente jalado y tirado de manera dolorosa al suelo.

-Si respetas tu vida no volverás a intentar hacer lo que pensabas- Percy no había visto el rostro de la persona que lo ayudo pero el tono de su voz causo un pequeño escalofrío en él, y eso termino por romper sus nervios, no lloraría después de todo no estaba tan asustado solo sentía como pequeños escalofríos pasaban por todo su cuerpo.

Pero antes de que pudiera componerse vio como el bravucón se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a su atacante.

-No te metas donde no te llaman maldito- ahora que Percy veía a los dos podía notar las diferencias, el bravucón era un joven robusto, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y facciones toscas y salvajes, mientras que su "salvador" era igual de alto, cuerpo que muchas de sus compañeras dirían que es de infarto, cabello negro, ojos igualmente negros que en ese momento solo reflejaban odio y sed de matar a alguien, su rostro era serio de tez blanca pero sin lugar a dudas un joven apuesto y misterioso.

- Te lo repito si respetas tu vida vete en este mismo momento- el bravucón al ver la mirada del extraño no dudo en salir caminando a paso rápido, pisando fuerte- Solo me voy porque ya empezaron las clases, pero no piense que te sales con la tuya, nos vemos luego princesa- Percy odiaba que lo trataran como a una niña, por eso siempre traía su cabello lo más corto que pudiera pero últimamente no había podido ir a cortárselo asi que le caía graciosamente por la cara dando un toque inocente, realmente odiaba a veces su aspecto delicado de seguro los dioses lo odiaban o algo asi.

-Yo…. Gracias- lo único que le quedaba era agradecer a su salvador.

-Ten más cuidado niño- como que niño, ya tenía 13 años y estaba seguro que el otro tendría unos 14, solo que la estatura de ambos no era de acuerdo a su edad.

-Me llamo Percy- dijo en un tono molesto

-Lindo nombre NIÑO, puedes decirme Nico- comento el otro joven sonriendo de lado al notar la molestia en la cara de Percy.

Percy solo se le quedo viendo con molestia, cuando de la nada empezó a reír sorprendiendo a Nico.

-Sabes seremos grandes amigos- el comentario descoloco al mayor, que confianza la de Percy para asegurar tal cosa con un desconocido, pero el sabía que asi era Percy. Que si lo conocía o claro que lo conocía era la única persona a la que había amado, había durado en encontrarlo pero por fin lo tenía cerca y no se iba a alejar lucharía porque el príncipe del mar fuera feliz y nada ni nadie lo molestara.

-Eres raro Percy- dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Percy solo demostró una sonrisa más amplia- pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo desconcentrando a Percy y retirándose por uno de los pasillos dejando al menor sin saber que pensar.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, ya que la mayoría de las niñas le había mandado papelitos preguntando su número de teléfono, donde vivía, que si no quería ser su novio y más cosas por el estilo, aunque los papelitos no solo eran de niñas sino que también uno que otro niño se los mandaban también, a todos contestaba que no con una amable sonrisa que lejos de desanimar a los jóvenes los enamoraba más, pero Percy estaba más entretenido pensando en el último comentario de Nico a que se refería con que era lo que más le gustaba, era en forma de amigos verdad.

Cuando era hora de salir al receso no quiso sentarse con nadie, asi que se dirigió al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, se sentía tranquilo y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido, a lo lejos Nico lo veía fijamente notaba los cambios en Percy y entendía por qué le intereso al Bravucón, volteo al cielo- No debiste de meterte Afrodita- no era que no les gustara el hijo de Poseidón estaba más hermoso, pero honestamente lo que a él le gustaba era la manera de ser del ahora menor, su valentía, fortaleza y hasta su defecto fatídico era de admirarse.

Empezó a caminar para acercarse antes de que alguien intentara aprovecharse del ahora dormido joven en el trayecto vio como varia miradas eran dirigidas a Percy y otras tantas a él pero se encargó de desviarlas con una mirada no muy amable de su parte.

Cuando llego movió un poco el cuerpo del menor para que se levantara, logrando que abriera un poco sus ojos, Percy al reconocer al joven le indico que se sentara a su lado medio dormido todavía.

-No deberías dormir a mitad del patio sabes- comento Nico viendo como Percy luchaba por mantenerse consiente logrando una escena muy tierna para el mayor.

-Lo siento no dormí bien anoche estaba nervioso- comento el de ojos verdes mirando a los oscuros ojos y sin avisar acostándose con su cabeza en las piernas del mayor.- Déjame dormir asi un rato, sitio Nico, por favor- sus ojos ya estaban cerrados demostrándole a Nico que era un sí o sí.

-Está bien yo te levanto- sonrió internamente al empezar a acariciar los cabellos del menor, no podía creer que tan rápido fuera amigo de Percy y más que este ya tuviera la confianza como para acostarse sobre sus piernas pero siempre había sido asi, confiaba en las personas muy fácilmente y eso solo demostraba lo inocente que era, y el cuidaría esa inocencia que caracterizaba al menor, aunque fuera solo como su amigo.

A lo lejos solo se veía como unos ojos azules veían la tierna escena con un poco de coraje maldito hijo de Hades se le había adelantado.


End file.
